Generally, to a video device such as a television receiver, various cables are connected. For instance, in the case of a television receiver, besides a cable for power supply, a cable for video transmission to be connected with another peripheral video device or the like is connected. These cables are generally connected to an inconspicuous part such as a back surface of the television receiver.
Incidentally, one example of a form of installation for a television receiver is the case of a display unit installed on a wall surface. In such a form of installation, when it is impossible to insert the cable in a wall, the cable would be arranged along the wall surface.
Patent Literature 1 describes a cable for a television receiver. The cable described in Patent Literature 1 is so shaped that two power supply lines for supplying power and a plurality of conductor wires to be used as a LAN cable are arranged alongside each other. Then, a flat-shaped coating integrally covers the power supply lines and the conductor wires for the LAN cable arranged alongside each other.
By preparing the flat-shaped cable as described in Patent Literature 1, the cable can be relatively easily arranged in the state of being along a wall or the like.